Frank Skony
Frank Skony is a long time performer and Costumer at the Bristol Renaissance Faire. His first exposure to the Bristol Faire (And Faires in General) was in 1993, having joined some fellow friends he had met through a local Star Trek Fan Organization, who had attended the Faire for many years. In 1993, this group spent much of their time as Court Groupies, Setting out a Picnic Blanket near a Picnic Table Over near the Dirty Duck Inn, where the Guilde of St George was then in Residence. Before this exposure, Frank had started doing Costuming for friends at Star Trek Conventions, and spent much of this first year at the faire in a full court costume. Immediately after the 1993 season, this group went on to portray members of the Court of Queen Elizabeth at a small faire in Indiana called the Thorntown Renaissance Faire, that was part of the Old Indiana Family Fun and Water park. in 1994, they would take over the directing of the cast of this faire for it's closing season, basing many of their changes to the scenario of the show around what they had witnessed and experienced at Bristol. After 4 years as a Patron, Frank joined the cast of the Guilde of St George in 1997 as Sir Francis Willoughby, a knight in Service to the Queen. Being new to the art of performing at a Faire, this was truly a fledgling year, probably best known for a performance at the BAPA graduation Ceremony as "The Geek Prince" in a retelling of Sleeping Beauty. It was also at this time that Frank began performing and costuming for the stage, most notably with Winnetka Theatre and Big Noise Theatre in Northwest Illinois.He is still, as of 2010, a member of the Board of Governors of both of these theaters. Frank played Sir Francis Willoughby for 7 seasons, eventually establishing himself as the well dressed Dandy of court, He was known for wearing Whites and Greens, and sporting white tights and shoes in the muddy environment of Bristol. He also sported a large codpiece, which was the source of much humor and random street jokes. He donned a large hat with a huge spray of feathers, always had a hanky flying about, and was never without a clean white hanky that he would gesture wildly with. Once, on a particularly wet day, while making his way with Jane the Phoole through the streets, he exclaimed "Look Jane, for her majesty's arrival, we have Paved the streets with Pudding!" You may still hear Jane the Phoole exclaim this to this day on particularly rainy days. Over the course of those seven years, He became an always dependable cast member, Taking on the role of Dance Master for the Guilde of St George, teaching the 16th century dances to the cast of St George, and also to BAPA classes over many seasons. He received the Guilde's Order of the Rose decoration in 2001 for his dedication and service to the group. He also taught BAPA classes at this time on navigating the faire site for performers, and the History of certain areas. You could also see him mid-day as the co-emcee over numerous years alongside both Kate Barnekow and Richard Weber, of the Daily Costume Competitions. In 2004, Frank became the Assistant Director and Gentlemen's Captain of the Guilde, as well as retaining the position of Dance Master. He also began assembling a group of Madrigalists, performing authentic 16th Century Madrigals at the Apple Tree and at the Town Square Public House, called Courtly Crescendo. It was in this year that he also changed characters, becoming the Drunken Soldier, Baron Roger North, who, along with his wife Winifred, played by Denise Prohaska, became the Hosts to the Queen, taking over for the long running Huntingtons. Roger North was characterized by his boisterous laugh, his Morion Helmet Hat, and always having a drink in his hand. He was featured in the Queen's show, and could always be found in the streets, entertaining Patrons. In 2005, the Guilde of St George's long running director, T. Stacy Hicks, was offered the Opportunity to take a position with the Milwaukee Repertory Theater, and left the cast mid season, announcing Frank Skony as his replacement. In 2006, Frank added Julie Perkins as His Assitant Director, and institued some changes to some elements of St George. Under his direction and organization, the Host Noble's Household outfits were redesigned by Kate Barnekow, to more closely resemble a period household, and he strove to encourage the cast to embrace elements of Street Theater, in an effort to expand the performing ability and opportunities to the cast. He worked with Ron Scot Fry and Patrick Bailey on scripting the Queen's show that year, and was there for the dedication of the brand new Dreadnaught ship recreation, alongside the Queen. He also revamped along with Efry Ayala, the popular Costuming Lecture, to include a more Audience inclusive event wherein selected audience members got to help dress a mannequin from the frame out in a complete Elizabethan Queen's Gown. At the end of this season, Due to reasons beyond his control, Frank was forced to resign as Director of the Guilde of St George. Frank Decided to take a year off from the Bristol Faire in 2007, in order to give the new leadership of the group the opportunity to take hold and succeed without any division of the group. His only appearance was on Labor Day of that season, as Lord North, along with his Wife Winifred. He did do some backstage work for the faire that year though, crafting the new sleeves for the Queen's Feast of Fooles gown. In 2008, Frank returned to the Guilde of St George after some changes to the St George Directorial Staff, as Costuming Coordinator for the Group. That year, he redesigned, and built with the help of many guildemembers, the Uniforms of the Queen's Yeomen of the Guard, for which he received from the Queen and Yeoman Cornelius Van Dunne, a personal Yeoman Favor, being the only cast member to receive this honor that had not portrayed a Yeoman. He also took on the building of all new Household and Queen's Household outfits, and took on the guidance and approval of all costumes being worn by the Guilde. He took on a new character in that year, as the Earl of Bath, although his performances were limited due to his increased duties in dressing the Yeomen that year. He is probably best known from the 2008 season for his All white outfit, designed and constructed by himself. For 2009 and the 20th anniversary season of The Guilde, Frank continued with his duties as The Guilde Costuming Coordinator, and also took on a new character, Appearing now as the Earl of Leycester's Nemesis, Sir Thomas Radclyffe, The Third Earl of Sussex. Julie Perkins, who returned to the guilde in 2008 as Assistant Director, took on the role of Thomas' Pious wife Frances Radclyffe, The Countess of Sussex. He was honored to be chosen to be the recipient of a Garter Knight Ceremony that year during the Guilde's 20th Anniversary reunion weekend. In 2010, Frank will continue playing the role of The Earl of Sussex, along with Julie Perkins as his wife, but for the 2010 season, they will now be taking on the roles as hosts to the Queen at Bristol. to tap the 21st century, they have even set up a facebook page to let their gusts know of upcoming events and various goings on at court from their 16th century perspective that can be found under "Earl and Countess of Sussex at Bristol"